goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Brad and the Safety Rangers Free King Bob and his Sceptres
At the town, Butch was telling Captain Bradley and his troops the bad news. Butch: Captain Brad, I've got some bad news to tell you. Captain Brad: What is it, Butch? Tell us! Butch: Well, you're not going to be happy when I say this. Lawson and his cronies Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob, Clyde and Rachel sent King Bob and his sceptres to Mental People's Home and stole their talent. And now, King Bob and his sceptres can't get to the concert, and they missed it, because of Lawson and his cronies. And now, their act was cancelled because of Lawson and his cronies. Captain Brad was shocked. Captain Brad: What?! This is an outrage! Poor King Bob and his sceptres! They're in trouble! I can't believe Lawson and his cronies sent King Bob and his sceptres to Mental People's Home and stole their talent! Thanks for telling me! (to the Safety Rangers) Okay! Let's go, Grunts! Come on! Let's rescue King Bob and his sceptres! Safety Ranger 1: Yes, sir! Safety Ranger 2: Yes, sir! Safety Ranger 3: Yes, sir! Safety Ranger 4: Yes, sir! Safety Ranger 5: Yes, sir! Safety Ranger 6: Yes, sir! Safety Ranger 7: Yes, sir! Safety Ranger 8: Yes, sir! Safety Ranger 9: Yes, sir! Safety Ranger 10: Yes, sir! Safety Ranger 11: Yes, sir! Safety Ranger 12: Yes, sir! Safety Ranger 13: Yes, sir! Safety Ranger 14: Yes, sir! Captain Brad and his troops marched off to Mental People's Home. Captain Brad: Hup, two, three, four! Hup, two, three, four! Two of the Safety Rangers were marching slowly, and Captain Brad started ordering them. Captain Brad: Move it, you babies! My grandmother can march better than that! You make me sick! Move it! Move it! Move it! Meanwhile, in Mental People's Home, King Bob and his friends were upset. King Bob: (in Principal skinner’s voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! (In normal voice) This is sad. Tara: Yeah, this is hopeless. Now we'll never get out of here. Jordan: This whomps. Our parents will be very worried with us. Jerome: They'll be very disappointed with us if we don't come home. Scribe Kid: I agree, they'll give us a tardy. Trumpet Boy: I know, Scribe Kid. This whomps. King Bob's guard: I'm afraid, we're going to be stuck in this place forever. This is so unfair. Just then, Captain Brad and the Safety Rangers came. King Bob: So, Brad? Are you here to break us out? Captain Brad: Well yes I am, King Bob. I've got to tell you something. Lawson and his cronies Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob, Clyde and Rachel sent you here and stole your talent, and your act got cancelled because of them. King Bob: What?! Oh my god, Brad! Lawson and his cronies have done it! They stole our act, and we were meant to sing some songs, including the Abba ones, the Wurzels ones and furthermore! Jordan: Yeah, King Bob, Jerome and I are going to perform The Tractor Song from the Wurzels! Jerome: And now we're ruined, thanks to those troublemakers! King Bob: Scribe Kid! Get this down. Scribe Kid: Right! Scribe Kid wrote everything of what King Bob said. King Bob: Brad, get us out of this place! I hate it here! Tara: I agree with Robert! Jordan: Me too! Jerome: Me three! Scribe Kid: Me four! Trumpet Boy: Me five! King Bob's guard: Me six! Captain Brad: Let's go, Grunts! Let's get King Bob and his sceptres out of here before the director sees us! Come on! Captain Brad and his troops marched out of the dormitory, helping King Bob and his friends escape. Captain Brad: Hup, two, three, four! Hup, two, three, four! Later, Captain Brad and his troops led King Bob and his friends to the park. King Bob: Thanks for helping us out! Captain Brad: You're welcome! Okay, King Bob, Tara, Jordan, Jerome, Scribe Kid, Trumpet Boy and Bernard! Tell your parents about our heroic actions! King Bob: What about those troublemakers?! They're going to be punished for sending us to Mental People's Home. Captain Brad: Don't worry, I will call their parents. King Bob: Thanks! Captain Brad picked up a phone and phoned Lawson and his friends' parents up. Captain Brad: Hello, parents! Your children sent King Bob and his sceptres to Mental People's Home and stole their talent! Please ground them, pronto! Thank you, bye! Captain Brad put down his phone. Captain Brad: Okay, men! Mission accomplished! Time to go home! Dismiss! Captain Brad and the Safety Rangers went home. Back in Captain Brad's house, Captain Brad's parents were very proud of Captain Brad. Captain Brad's dad: Bradley, thank you for breaking King Bob and his sceptres out of Mental People's Home! Mission accomplished! Their parents told us everything that you helped their children because Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Gerard, Sue Bob, Clyde and Rachel sent them to Mental People's Home! Captain Brad's mum: We're so proud of you! What a brave hero you are! You are now ungrounded! You can do whatever you want! You can hang out with Lucy whenever you like! Captain Brad: Thank you, mum and dad! CAST Steven as Captain "Brad" Bradley, Jerome, Safety Rangers 5 and 14 Eric as Lawson, King Bob, Safety Rangers 1 and 9 Paul as King Bob's guard, Safety Rangers 2 and 10 Evil Genius/David/Zack as Trumpet Boy and Safety Ranger 3 Joey as Jordan, Captain "Brad" Bradley's dad, Safety Rangers 4 and 8 Alan as Safety Rangers 6 and 12 Dave as Safety Rangers 7 and 13 Simon as Safety Ranger 11 Julie as Tara Brian as Scribe Kid Bridget as Captain "Brad" Bradley's mum Category:Captain Brad's Adventures Category:King Bob's Adventures Category:Ungrounded Stuff